


The Island Ending

by DeanneA



Series: The Island [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanneA/pseuds/DeanneA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, these are the hidden last chapters to 'The Island'. If you haven't read it yet, go read it if you'd like to know why they're ripping each others clothes off. Heck, read it either way! :)</p><p>Love you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island Ending

Neither of them were quite sure how they got back to the apartment in one piece. Time had gone timey-wimey and the car seemed to drive itself, but both knew the destination once they were inside. Shoes, jackets, shirts, phones, and anything else they could wiggle out of littered the living room floor and couch on the way to Scott's room.

"You are much more dressed than I am. We need to fix that." Mitch realized, just before he fell into bed. He helped Scott with his shirt once they got the sling off his arm.

"Much more mobile this way, and I'm going to need it."

"Just be careful."

"I will be very, very careful with you, I promise."

"Not what I meant" he answered, blushing. "But thanks." He looked into his eyes then, the lust momentarily replaced by something deeper, saying things words never could. And that was the moment Mitch gave in, finally. He let go of the last ties holding his heart to the ground and decided to leap, head first, with everything he had. He pushed Scott backwards, forcing him onto the bed.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" he asked mischievously. "My island Mitch is back? Not that I don't love it, but no, not tonight." He rolled over, pinning Mitch's hands to the side and kissing him feverishly until he felt him relax and give up this intoxicating game for dominance they were playing. Moving to his neck, and then his collarbone he whispered "Better. Let me" before marking him.

Mitch was sighing, urging him on. There were few things he loved more than the attention that was currently being paid to his neck and chest. He knew those things were coming though, so as much as he wanted to touch Scott and push this further, he wanted to stay here a moment first. He ran his fingers through his hair, holding him there, encouraging him. When he felt those lips move and the tip of his tongue run over his nipple, he arched his back, offering himself up.

"God you're beautiful. I want all of you" he managed to say before he was back on the other side of Mitch's neck, his fingertips working his nipples expertly.

The cast against his chest felt rough, but heavy and solid too, and he wanted more. He snuck one leg further under Scott's and was rewarded with him capturing the other one too, pinning him down. "Mmmm that is soooo good." He felt Scott pressed against him and shifted his leg.

He responded immediately, his hips grinding against him as his breathing sped up. He finally removed those little briefs that molded to him like a second skin. When Mitch reached for his he let him take them off, kicking them down and off his feet. Then he settled between Mitch's legs and looked, his eyes roaming up and down.

"I take it you like what you see, since you're licking your lips and biting that.... damn it, stop biting that lip and bite me instead." He looked at Scott and reached a hand out, wanting to stroke him, feel him.

He reached his hand out, grabbing Mitch's wrist before he could make contact. "Not yet, and besides, you didn't ask" he smirked. Then, leaning down, he flicked his tongue over Mitch's tip once, twice, then three times and almost came undone when he moaned and grabbed his hair. He sat back then, shaking his head and giving him a stare. "I'm going to tie you down if you don't keep those hands to yourself."

"I.. I.... fuck I don't know if I want you to or not. I don't care, just...... please" he begged, his hips trying to move even though his legs were pinned under Scott.

"I will remember that moment for. ever. You are amazing." He reached one hand out, slowly and gently running a fingertip along the underside of his shaft, from his balls to the tip. "Perfect."

"I hate you" he said, a desperate, pained smile on his face.

"Do you hate this?" he asked, and took him deep into his mouth just once before releasing him and looking at him for an answer.

"No, no, that I like. A lot. Just touch me, damn it!" He tossed his head to the side, fisting his hands in the blankets to keep from reaching for himself, or Scott, or anything he could get his hands on. He had no doubt that he would make good on the promise of tying him up and it would prolong the torture. "Do you want me to beg?" he smirked. "I can do that. I will do anything you want if you will just put my c0ck down that gorgeous throat of yours."

He grinned, the desperation in Mitch's voice more than enough payment for the glorious agony he was putting himself through. He leaned down, looking into Mitch's eyes and saw them light up, saw the anticipation. He bypassed his cock though and went lower, his tongue flicking across his entrance and up over his balls.

He gave up then, his hands had a mind of their own. One hand gripped himself, tight and the other went to Scott's hair. His throat was busy making sounds that even he didn't recognize. 

"Don't come yet, I want to be inside you, with you. Top drawer, to your right."

They rolled to the side and he reached in, groping blindly, and threw supplies down at Scott who wasted no time. The moan that came out of his mouth when Scott dipped his finger inside was cut short as their lips met. He ran his hand along his side, finally getting to touch him, take him in his hand.

"God Mitch, yeeees" he hissed, adding another finger and wrapping his legs around him, trying to get closer. "You have to stop though, I can't take you touching me when you're making those noises. Damn boy."

"Take ME then, please. I need you. I want...." His hips bucked and he fisted Scott's hair, kissing him, claiming him, showing him how much he wanted everything he was offering.

He handed Mitch the condom, his eyes telling him that he wanted him to do it. "You're going to have to ask nicely" he said breathlessly, Mitch's deft fingers rolling down his length. The look on that boys face was enough to do him in and it wasn't nearly as intoxicating as the fact that his entire body was quivering with need.

He smiled to himself, finally realizing exactly what he wanted to hear. "Please, Sir, I need you. Make me yours."

Scott's eyes slammed shut and his fingers tightened into Mitch's hips almost painfully. He took a few deep breaths, the exhales small grunts. When he opened them, Mitch was stroking himself and grinning. "Jesus" he moaned. Instead of his cock, he slid two fingers back in, making sure he was ready. He didn't trust himself quite yet to not slam into him with everything he had.

"Please" he answered, breathlessly.

"Shhhhh" he bent down and took him into his mouth while he added another finger. 

He tensed a moment but soon he was rocking gently, trying to hold back his moans. He wanted to beg, to flip him over and do it his damn self, anything to get that c0ck inside of him, to satisfy this ache, to come. "I'm so close, please" he begged, hating when he pulled his mouth away. 

He guided himself to his entrance, slowly rubbing up and down, teasing him, torturing both of them. He wanted him ready though, because he knew once he slipped inside he would have a hard time holding back.

Mitch tried to relax, to hold still but it was almost impossible to keep his hips from rocking and pressing down against him. He could feel the blood pulsing through his body, every single nerve ending was on fire, needy.

"I love you. So, so much."

"I love you too Sir. Please, please fuck me. Show me how much you want me."

Every muscle in his body tensed at those words. There was no way he could take any more. He pressed forward, slow but steady. He felt Mitch tense, shifting slightly but he couldn't stop. He held back as much as he could but he pressed in deeper, every single millimeter an explosion. He was almost home when Mitch's gasp pulled him from the fog and he paused.

"I'm okay.... it's...... god you're big." He took a few ragged breaths, his fingertips that had been dug into Scott's arms finally loosening. "Okay, I'm okay."

He tasted blood, his teeth piercing his lip. "I'll wait, it's alright. Relax. I don't want to hurt you." He ran his fingertips up Mitch's chest, his other hand grabbing him and stroking his shaft, his thumb teasing his tip. It was agony, this waiting, but it was the most blissful agony he'd ever felt. He watched his chest expand as he took his first deep breaths, ran his fingertips down his thigh and felt him shiver.

"I'm fine..... I'm ready" he said a moment later, his eyes dancing. 

He pulled out slowly, just a fraction, the tightness pulling a groan from his lips as well as Mitch's. Back in, just as slowly, and again. He tried to keep it slow but after 4 or 5 shallow thrusts his control was slipping. He looked down at Mitch, silently questioning.

"More" he moaned. "More, please Sir"

He let go of the last sliver of restraint, his hand moving in time with his hips, finally bottoming out and losing his mind at the heat. "Mine" he growled, hissing as Mitch's fingers found his nipple. "God, I...."

"So close, please..... I need....." but he didn't finish his sentence because the slight shift of Scott's hips made stars flash in front of his eyes as he came, harder than he thought humanly possible. He was gone, lost. He barely heard Scott's moans as he emptied, calling his name. When he opened his eyes, Scott was perched above him, trying to hold himself up, sweat dripping down his chest.

"Ready?" At Mitch's nod he slowly pulled out and took care of the condom, then wiped off Mitch's chest before laying back on the bed and inviting him into his arms. "You almost killed me. Thank you."

"Me?" he chuckled. "As I recall, you were in charge" he answered, snuggling under his arm and resting his head on his chest.

"Mmmm, I guess you're right. Next time is all you, it's only fair."

"Maybe I'll get a palm tree comforter and we'll make our own little island."

"I like the sound of that a LOT." He kissed his forehead, pulling him closer.

Mitch giggled. "You know, looking back, maybe it wasn't SOOO bad."

"BAD? That was fucking amazing Molly."

"I meant the Island, Striker, the Island! You, we, no, that was literally the definition of amazing."

"See, I knew we'd come to some sort of agreement eventually. You don't have a hot date tomorrow or anything, do you?" he asked, hoping that this meant as much to Mitch as it had to him, that they were finally together. He took Mitch's hand in his, their fingers entwined.

"Just you, me, and an island. But there's really not a doubt in my mind that it'll be plenty hot."

**Author's Note:**

> *** A/N ***
> 
> There you go! I hope that satisfied your um, requirements ;) and that everyone's happy now. Thanks so much for reading, I wouldn't write otherwise LOL.


End file.
